Gevallen Engel: Hoofdstuk 2
left Bestand:H2_-_Celeste.ogg Proloog Rijk van de Hemel, het jaar 1733. '' De wind lag stil die dag terwijl Naito zich bukte om de klaverzuring te plukken. Het bosje was weelderig gegroeid vorige zomer, maar nu het winter was, was het uitgedroogd en broos. Desondanks wist Naito dat hij de kruiden nog prima zou kunnen gebruiken. Voor zijn middageten. Hij had een kleine hut aan de rand van het Hemelrijk, niet ver van een dorp, maar toch ver genoeg weg van de beschaving. Hij liep zijn hut weer binnen en ging op de houten, met krullige patronen versierde stoel zitten. Zijn kleine keukenraampje bood uitzicht op zijn groententuin, die al lichtelijk begon te kleuren met groen nu de lente nabij was en de temperaturen warmer werden, vooral aan de voet van het gebergte. Diep in de bergen was het nog steeds ijskoud. Naito liep naar zijn fornuis toe en keek in de pot kokend water. Luchtbellen stegen naar de oppervlakte, dus haalde hij hem er af en zette hij hem op tafel. Hij schonk wat water in zijn theekop en deed er een zakje kruiden in. Plots werd er op de deur geklopt. Naito vroeg zich verbaasd af wie er in deze tijd van het jaar door het gebergte kon reizen, en liep voorzichtig naar het raampje naast de deur toe. Hij piepte naar buiten, maar door de blauweregen naast de deur kon hij niet goed meer zien wie er stond. Hij zag alleen dat het twee personen waren. Naito draaide de gegraveerde deurknop om en opende zijn deur op een kier. 'Wie is het?' vroeg hij gedempt. 'Kun je ons helpen?' 'Nee.' Er viel een stilte en Naito sloot subtiel zijn deur weer. Met een bonzend hart leunde hij tegen het hout. Hij wenstte dat hij hen kon helpen, maar dat was nu eenmaal onmogelijk voor hem. 'Alsjeblieft?' klonk een andere stem. Zuiver en smekend, alsof de persoon vlak naast hem stond en geen muren of hout het geluid kon dempen. 'Al goed.' Naito opende de deur en keek naar zijn bezoekers. Een jong meisje stond voorop, met kort haar en groene ogen, al hield ze haar gezicht verscholen onder haar kapmantel. Ze leek hem nauwelijks 17 jaar oud te zijn. Naast haar stond een ander meisje dat hij ongeveer 18 schatte. Zij had poederwit haar dat zelfs fel oplichtte onder haar kap. Haar lokken hingen voor haar ogen. 'Dat werd tijd.' zei het voorste meisje snibbig.'Ik had gedacht dat je een oude man zou zijn die niets beters te doen heeft dan bezoekers afwijzen!' 'Dan heb je het dus mis.' zei Naito droogjes. 'Waarom stellen jullie alles vast?' vroeg het blonde meisje stilletjes. 'Dat heet ironie.' antwoordde de ander, die haar kap omlaag deed en zonder wat te zeggen Naito's huisje binnenstapte. Haar haar verrastte hem aangenaam. De ene helft was roodbruin, de andere gitzwart. Hij zag nauwelijks mensen met vreemde haarkleuren, omdat hij nog nooit in het Stoomkracht- of Textielrijk was geweest. 'Mag ik binnenkomen?' vroeg het oudere meisje voorzichtig. 'Ja hoor.' zei Naito terwijl hij weer aan zijn tafel ging zitten. 'Voel je niet zo nerveus, Cyramelia!' zei de 17-jarige dramatisch terwijl ze achterover leunde in Naito's sofa. 'Ze heeft tenminste manieren.' mompelde Naito. Cyramelia deed voorzichtig en langzaam haar kapmantel af. Ze hing het kledingstuk op aan de kapstok, naast dat van het jongere meisje. 'Ik ben Adamaris, trouwens.' zei die. 'Aangename kennismaking.' zei Naito vaag. Hij draaide zijn hoofd weer om naar Cyramelia, die zich met haar rug naar hem toedraaide. Naito schrok zo hard dat hij zijn hete thee over zijn shirt gooide. Maar de hitte kon hem niets schelen, want Cyramelia had een vleugel. Eén vleugel aan haar linkerkant, die slap en zwak aan haar zijde hing. Helder als ijs en al net zo doorzichtig. Het leek alsof er een zonsopgang doorheen glansde, ook al bestond de vleugel uit fijne, broze veertjes. 'Wat is zij?' vroeg hij prompt. 'Wie!' verbeterde Cyramelia gekwetst.'Jij bent al de tweede die me beledigt...' 'Ik was de eerste.' zei Adamaris zonder opkijken.'En ze is een engel. Een gevallen engel, zegmaar.' 'Waarom ben je gevallen?' vroeg Naito aan Cyramelia. 'Omdat ik de enige was met doorzichtige vleugels.' antwoordde zij eerlijk. 'Ze kan niet liegen, dus vraag haar geen onaangename dingen.' klonk Adamaris' stem achter Naito. 'Oké.' Adamaris stond snel op en Naito hoorde iets raspen terwijl ze dat deed en naar Cyramelia toeliep om naast de zijde van de engel te gaan staan. 'Hoe kennen jullie elkaar?' vroeg Naito fronsend. 'Eerst stellen wij een vraag!' zei Adamaris boos.'Jij hebt je naam nog niet gezegd.' 'Ik ben Naito.' 'Goed, Naito. Ik en Cyramelia ontmoetten vorige nacht, ik vond haar in de bergen. Daar zwerft ze al een tijdje rond. We hadden honger, toen zagen we je hut, en dus klopten we aan.' 'Oké...' 'Is het erg als ik Cyramelia's vleugel versterk in je huis? Ik heb toch gereedschap mee.' 'Wow!' zei Cyramelia bewonderend.'Hoe doe je dat?' 'Met tandwielen.' antwoordde Adamaris glimlachend.'Kom hier.' Adamaris en Cyramelia liepen naar de tafel toe en gingen op de bang tegenover Naito zitten. 'Waar is Cornelius?' vroeg Cyramelia plots. 'Wie?' vroeg Adamaris verward. 'Cornelius, hij kwam 1 jaar later achter me aan nadat ik viel. Ik raakte hem kwijt. Hebben jullie hem gezien?' 'Nee...' Cyramelia zweeg ongelukkig. 'Misschien is hij je andere vleugel gaan zoeken?' Cyramelia keek even op, maar haalde dan haar schouders op en boog haar hoofd. 'Goed, laat ik beginnen.' zei Adamaris, en ze nam een middelgroot houten koffertje bij zich. Ze klapte het open op haar schoot en raakte Cyramelia's vleugel aan. De engel huiverde eventjes en probeerde dan haar vleugel te strekken. 'Goed zo, probeer hem zo te houden.' Adamaris ging aan de weer met tandwielen, staaldraadjes, buisjes, gouddraad en andere kleine elementjes die draaiden en bewogen. 'Waar heb je dit geleerd?' vroeg Cyramelia verwonderd. 'Mijn vader maakte muziekdozen.' zei Adamaris kort. 'Maakte?' vroeg Naito.'Je bent nog geen 18, hoe kun je al uit huis zijn?' 'Omdat ik wegliep.' zei Adamaris snibbig. Ze wierp hem een scherpe blik toe met haar kattenogen. Een waarschuwing. 'Sorry.' Adamaris schudde haar hoofd en richtte zich weer op haar werk. Tegen het einde van de middag was ze klaar, en Cyramelia's vleugel stond strak en stevig. De veertjes straalden in alle kleuren van de hemel. 'Ik wist niet eens dat engelen bestonden.' bekende Naito. 'Ik ook niet, hoor.' zei Adamaris. 'We maken ons bestaan liever niet bekend.' fluisterde Cyramelia. Ze keek op en voor het eerst zag Naito haar ogen. De kleuren waren heel mooi, vond hij, een beetje zoals enkelen van zijn bloemen in de tuin. Violet en helderblauw door elkaar heen als marmer. Hij wist dat het hier niet bij zou ophouden. Hij had zich in een situatie gewerkt waarin hij zou moeten helpen, redden en verzorgen. Iets wat hij niet kon, hoe graag hij het ook zou willen. Hoofdstuk 1 ��'O'''�� Hoofdstuk 3 Einde! Ik heb dit hoofdstuk gelezen Op 5 punten geef ik dit hoofdstuk... 5 (Geweldig!) 4 (Goed!) 3 (Oké) 2 (Bwah) 1 (Nah) Niet vergeten om een comment achter te laten over wat je van dit hoofdstuk vond! Als je vragen hebt over het verhaal, stuur dan een mailtje naar Gevallen.Engel.04@gmail.com. right Categorie:Gevallen Engel Categorie:Gevallen Engel: hoofdstukken Categorie:IJsdroom Vogeltje